Feelings Burst
by VerlorenFate
Summary: AU: "Karma!" Screeched Nagisa as he desperately tried to reach towards his friend, his young frail body having no impact on the burly man that hauled him over their shoulder. The only sight that his horrified blue eyes could see was the blood that scattered the ground, giving the area a metallic scent. Best friends who were tore away, will only meet once again on the battlefield.
1. Chapter 1

**Based from the song Karakuri Burst. I own nothin ~ pairings will be KarmaGakushu and perhaps like, one sided Nagisa x Karma. Unsure, got no idea what will happen, but oh well! owo)b**

 **sorry for the many errors, spelling errors, whatever errors and OOC-ness**

* * *

"Karma!" Screeched Nagisa as he desperately tried to reach towards his friend, his young frail body having no impact on the burly man that hauled him over their shoulder. The only sight that his horrified blue eyes could see was the blood that scattered the ground, giving the area a metallic scent. The sounds of bones breaking and the high pitch screams coming from a nine year old pierced themselves into his mind. Shattering the mind of the 8 year old.

"Karma!" His throat went dry but tears continued to stream from his puffy eyes. The walls in the crooked old house was falling down, surely cracking and crumbling with each passing second. The terror that Nagisa felt in his bones overwhelmed him as he saw a motionless eye roll painfully slowly towards him, the familiar colour of warm gold rapidly dimming down, with dust sticking to the eyeball - reducing it to a dim broken toy.

"Karma!"

* * *

Sweat trickled down Nagisa's back as he stared at the flickering light in his small room. The barred window only allowing several streaks of light to slip in, reminding him in a sickening fashion that he was a prisoner trapped, a snake behind bars that he could no longer slip through. The bare empty feeling of the room was a constant reminder of how his own heart felt as the scene kept replying itself in his mind.

Blood. Screams. Anguish. Horror. Fear.

"No!" He yelled out, his voice sounding broken, as he jerked forward, his hands gripping his head, tugging his hair as he tried to rip away the thoughts, to scratch them away, to bury them all ten feet under - to bury those nightmares alive. The pain, the terror he felt, it was all still present. No matter how many times he tried to get rid of them, they would always stay there like a nuisance they were. Hours and days already molded itself into one, his sense of time was broken.

"Broken already? Such a shame, and you're only ten as well," cooed a sickening voice as Nagisa's eyes snapped open, his eyes staring darkly at the figure that stood before him. Time. Two years has passed already it seems from the words that the man spoke. But the information was hallow for the blue haired boy, it was nothing important. Nothing that could help him.

"I'm not broken," he spoke up weakly, his figure trembling as he curled his knees into his arms, his head hidden away as he heard the soft jingle of keys as the rusted metal door opened. The crude laughter from the older man sending shivers up Nagisa's spine as he felt the towering presence of him inch closer and closer towards his fragile body.

"Is that so?" Grinned the man as he grabbed locks of Nagisa's hair, forcing the boy to make eye contact with the man, his piercing blue eyes staring into the soul of the man, shocking him to the core. But that wasn't what frightened him the most, as he quickly dropped the boy before flinching back whilst keeping his eyes trailed onto the knife that was placed between Nagisa's broken lips. With the blade dropping to the boy's hands before being flung with a clear aim towards the man's heart.

Analyzing the figure, Nagisa made his way towards the motionless body carefully, keeping his eyes alert for any sudden movement. The hallow cage was quiet, with no sound of anything but the barely audible footsteps and the light sound of breathing from Nagisa's lips. It was cold.

Picking up the crimson dyed knife from the broken body, Nagisa wiped it clean using the filthy white shirt of his victim. Sending one last glance towards the body, he made his way out. Leaving the weak dying man to have his last minutes as his blood soaked the cobble ground, leaving his body cold. Soon enough, he'll just be a rotten corpse, but not much of a difference, as he was already a rotten being to the core.

"Mission success."

* * *

Snakes.

They were all surrounding him, hissing taunts into his mind as Nagisa sat quietly in his room. The sound of their hisses were calming, but their words were meaningless. Ten years old, is an age that they gave him - a number just to record on papers. But behind the wide eyes and petite figure, was a being that held enough knowledge to be deemed as an assassin with a force to be reckoned with.

Eight years old, that was when his life began to twist around so suddenly. When he first saw bloodshed and pain, as well as the horrors that lurked within the darkness of the world. With the innocence in his eyes dimming down with each passing second as he watched his nine year old friend scream in agony.

The world is a bitter place. And to survive in it, you have to be strong.

"Jelavić-san ," muttered out Nagisa as he turned his eyes towards the half closed door, spotting a woman grinning as she held a small book in her hands, her eyes were cloaked over, showing no emotion.

"Nagisa-kun," she cooed as she plopped herself next to the young boy, her grin everlasting as she gave the boy the book. Her hands were delicate and smooth, but all Nagisa could see was the blood stained on them. "There's a new mission in Japan in two years time, by then you have to be able to speak the language fluently," she informed him sharply, her grin turning into a small smile.

All Nagisa did was nothing, he just stared towards the wall where a sole shelf hanged itself crookedly, with only one item placed on it. A rotting golden eye hovering in a glass jar of water.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, apologies for the mistakes and errors and OOC-ness.**

 **Crazy . Rabbit2: thank you for the review and I'm glad you think so** ^^

* * *

Air was trapped in his throat as Karma felt the pain stab him through where his eye was meant to be. The unbearable agony he was placed through was like if someone sat fire to him, reducing him to burnt ashes. No matter how much he would struggle or scream, they would just laugh cruelly, their mocking eyes staring down at him as he felt his vision leave. His body feeling too weak to cope up with this any more.

"Just go away," he uttered out lightly, his voice broken, void of any emotion.

Waking up, his vision was blurred and distorted as he tried to sit up, but only falling back down as he tried to do so. There was no one else there now, the men were gone, but so was his best friend - Nagisa. The scent of something like a rotting corpse soaked the room as Karma struggled over towards one of the walls, using it to push himself up.

So he really was going to die here.

The room was dark, with light only slipping in through the dusted cracked windows, dimming the light that managed to seep in. The room wasn't small nor large, just medium length, with only a broken sofa that seemed to be overran with rats and a door that was painted with red.

"This doesn't seem to be a befitting place for a boy such as you to live in," spoke up a smooth voice as the red door slowly moved, opening, as footsteps filled into the air before there was a click of the door being closed.

Instantly, Karma felt his heart begin to beat fast, panic overflowing his body as his hands clenched into fists. All he could do was to glare at the brown haired man who was dressed with a suit as he felt the violet eyes stare him down.

"What do you want?" Growled out Karma towards the stranger, his back still leaned against the wall for support. His nine year old body was weak, it felt even more weak, like if it was coated with some strange substance, making all his movements slower.

Walking closer towards the boy, the man took a long white handkerchief before using it to wrap around Karma's head, as if an eye patch, to cover the gruesome area where one of his eyes were missing, shocking the boy as he stood silently.

"My name is Asano, and to be honest, the men that has did this to you has been... A nuisance recently. I help the victims that they attack - offering sanctuary." Lied Gakuho with a false smile as Karma just listened. "To think they would attack a nine year old boy is just disgraceful. Surely they deserve to be punished."

"They also took Nagisa," interrupted Karma, his voice small compared to the man's as he slouched down, his hand gently reaching up towards the piece of fabric that was wrapped around his head, inspecting it as he felt the fabric being something like silk.

"Would you like to come with me? To come back and to face them with strength, to beat them and to find Nagisa?" Offered Asano as he opened his hand towards the boy take, already knowing the answer after pulling this performance off numerous of times. His eyes showed nothing but truth, but under that barrier were heavy lies.

"Alright, Asano."

"Please, just call me Chairman."

"Call for Gakushu," ordered Chairman towards a maid that stood silently by the wall, as he walked into the spacious hallow room, void of any life but the slowly dying plant that sat meekly in the corner. The light was streaming into the room painfully from the large glass windows as Asano indicated Karma to take a seat on one of the lush sofas. The room was plain - only being painted with white, and with a few pieces of furniture scattered around, but it was still better than the room that Karma woke up in.

Smiling, the Chairman sat down quite close to Karma, causing the boy to tense up slightly. "You know, I have a boy around your age." That was all he said before a think layer of silence covered over them.

The throbbing pain was still there for Karma, with his eye sight blurring whenever he would move too much. He held his broken arm within his other arm, his body trying to hide away from any harsh reality that would suddenly hit him. He was broken. In so many ways, he was broken.

There was a loud knock at the door as Karma snapped his eyes towards there. "Come in," called out Asano as the white door opened slowly, revealing a boy just like Karma, with only a few differences such as his hair colour, eye colour and the clothes he wore - also the fact that he didn't seem broken.

"You called?" He spoke as he stood staring at Asano right into his eyes, ignoring the presence of Karma. His hands holding a simple football in front of him as Asano nodded his head.

"Gakushu, this is Karma, and likewise, Gakushu, this is Karma," said the Chairman as he introduced the two to each other, his eyes switching to Karma to see how the boy would react, but so far, there were no movements from him. "I expect you to be good friends from now on, alright?"

"Yes sir," replied Gakushu as his eyes finally wandered towards the red head who sat gripping his arm, the place where his eye was meant to be was covered by a blood stained handkerchief. He didn't show much emotion, as if hiding everything away. What was going through his mind was a mystery for Gakushu.

"Alright," agreed Karma as nonchalantly as he could as he sat calmly on the seat, ignoring the fact that his clothes were tattered, that the pain was killing him, that he felt as though he was starving, that there were two pairs of eyes staring at him, as if aiming to see into the depth of his soul.

With that, the Chairman stood up, and began walking towards the door. As he gripped the metal handle, he turned towards Karma before he left. "By the way, Gakushu will take you to the doctor after say, lunch." And then he left the two boys in the room.

"So you're one of the people that the Chairman has saved?" Inquired Gakushu as soon as Asano left. His eyes locking into Karma's as he inspected the being, lifting the broken arm up, causing Karma to hiss as he glared towards the other boy.

"And you're his let me guess, distant son who hates his father so much, you just call him by his title," growled Karma as he felt Gakushu drop his arm, seeing the other boy stare blankly without reason towards him.

"No. It's that he makes everyone call him by his title. Not that him and I are distant," he muttered, trying to defend the shattering image of a perfect family that hanged on a crumbling wall in his mind.

Changing the topic, Gakushu tugged at the handkerchief, causing Karma to flinch back quickly, his hand trying to cover his face as he felt his eye widen as he watched the piece of fabric fall to the ground, as if in slow motion. "You lost an eye." Stated Gakushu as he held the soft fabric between his fingers. "You're more broken than the other victims, but yet you're not a broken mess. You're just broken. No wonder he took more of an interest in you."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Growled Karma as he tried to swipe the handkerchief away from the other boy, his eye glaring daggers as Gakushu looked at the eye socket with wonder, shock and a bit of terror.

"You're quite strong, aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**is it a unicorn?! Is it a rainbow?! No, it's an update with many grammar and spelling errors :'3 I apologise for said errors and I own nothing ~ I think I kinda died for a month or so... Actually more... I'm a zombie right now o3o**

The distant buzzing of the phone that was forgotten on the wooden table was ignored as the pale moonlight filled the hallow small room. Knives were glinting in the innocent light as they were flung up, before being caught by a pair of rough hands, a frown dawning on the sole person who sat by himself.

"Isn't it about time you 'saved' me?" Asked Karma as he wandered towards the metal door, using a knife to scrape it, causing an ear piercing sound to echo the area.

"You can go save yourself," snapped Gakushu from the other side of the door, the wall - his footsteps loud as he walked back and forth. "I honestly don't know why the chairman still wants you part of this project."

"Is someone jealous?" Teased Karma as he heard someone kick the door without mercy. "Who would have thought that Asano Gakushu would be all fired up like this, just because I managed to get a better score then him," laughed Karma, grinning as he listened to Gakushu's footsteps become quicker and quicker.

"Barely. Just what use would you have."

The simple click coming from the door caused Gakushu to stop pacing, drawing his gun and aiming it quickly, ready to pull the trigger as Karma stood before him, still juggling some knives in the air.

"I'd say I bet my old score. A minute and a half to crack all those locks, aren't you proud of me?" Questioned Karma as he stared at the silver gun that was in Gakushu's hand before his eyes wandered towards his annoyed face. "I love you too," he smirked.

"Shut up. Also the chairman is going to be wondering why you didn't answer his call." Pointed out Asano as he placed his gun back into the pocket of his blazer, hidden away from the eye as Karma held all five of his knives in his hands.

"It would have wasted time to answer a call."

The halls were dark, with only eerie pictures of people who're now rotting in their own graves. The few gothic lights that illuminated the place were weak, causing the majority of the hallway to be pitch black.

"This place really suites the name he gave himself." Commented Karma as he glanced around, his eyes lingering on Gakushu's blank face. How his eyes were focused ahead, but also how his ears would twitch slightly, it was amusing to see him act like that.

"I see no connection between the title of Chairman and a gothic Victorian like manner," bit out Gakushu as he began walking faster, his eyes narrowed as he just imagined that smirking red head in his mind.

"Are you still embarrass from last week's dinner?" Taunted Karma as he caught up with his partner, poking his shoulder with a laugh. "It was just a joke, no need to get all worked up about it."

"That 'joke' was displayed before the whole enter board! Imagine what it has done to my reputation," growled out Asano, his eyes glaring daggers at the red head as Karma continued laughing.

"C'mon now, can't waste time like this. The chairman will get mad~"

They were an odd pair, Gakushu and Karma, but a pair nonetheless. Despite how they would push each other to their limits, with endless taunts and brawls, they were always supporting each other. Because they saw each other in their most darkness hour.

And that's what makes them terrifying.

That they would kill if one of them was injured by someone else's knife. What they held for each other could be seen as love - borderline obsession with one another. And it was something that both of them loved.

"There's a new project that is going to take place in a few days from now in one of the high schools that I run," stated the chairman within the dark room as the projector showed an image of a glass building with several floors. The building tall and intimidating with hardly any colour or life. "One of Lovro's men has been attending this school, waiting for the opportunity. Unfortunately I haven't noticed this and was just recently informed."

"And let me guess," drawled out Karma with a smirk as he played with his knife whilst Gakushu just glared at him. "You want us to eliminate them?"

Shaking his head, the chairman smirked as he pressed a button on the small grey control as the picture changed into a class photo. "It would be too obvious. Especially since that child seems to have pricked himself into the hearts of his classmates."

"But sir, we can easily clear up the situation and just -"

"I need information from him," concluded the chairman as the picture changed into one of a figure formed from shadows. "He is supposed to be one of Lovro's star pupils. I want more information about this man. That is why I am assigning you two to keep an eye on him, and his class."

"Doubting my skills sir?" Teased Karma as he felt Gakushu painfully pinch him, almost causing him to wince.

"It's always better to be safe than sorry."


End file.
